TMNT: Shadows of the NexusChapter 3Lost in Paradise
by Naturegirl30
Summary: Leo finds himself unable to move in a very strange, but beautiful place. He soon finds help from a mysterious stranger, who knows more about him than he realizes.


Chapter Three

Lost in Paradise

Man...My body feels so heavy. Like I'm tied to a huge rock. I don't think I'm on earth anymore or in New York for that matter. I gotta get up, but it's so hard to move. I'm gonna need some help, but how? Someone's coming and I can't move to defend myself. Great.

"Well, look whose here? It took you long enough to come and see me. Haha! You look like you REALLY need some help. Hold still and let me….oh sorry. Haha…I couldn't resist. Hang on and I'll help you."

What is she doing? How is holding my hand helping me with…wait. I can move! Incredible! "How did you do that?"

"It seems like our aura is still intact. I'm shocked.

"Aura? What is that? Like energy?"

"Kind of. It's like a connection. A very strong one. My tribe believes that your minds and bodies can be shared once one is made. They also believe that once your connection becomes stronger, it creates a life-link that can't be broken. But I have my doubts. After all this time, I thought you have forgotten me. It's nice to know that you didn't."

Forgotten her? Wait. NO WAY! THIS IS LANA?!

"Lana?!"

"Don't look so shocked, Leo! I haven't changed that much. Just got a little taller and my hair a little…longer."

A little longer?! It's practically dragging the floor. Her eyes are such a hypnotic blue and it's incredible that she's the same height as me. I will admit that she's pretty attractive. She kinda looks like a dragon, but I don't see her wings. I wish could remember more about her.

"As much as I admire you staring at me, I can assume that you don't remember much about me."

Can she hear me? I hope she didn't.

"Leo, I don't have to read your mind in order to know what you are thinking, in this case. Your look says it all. Plus, I am a dragon and my wings are just, as you would say, "Tucked in.""

"Oh goo…HEY!"

"Haha! Sorry, sorry. I couldn't resist teasing a bit. It's been a while since I've seen you. It's too bad that you don't remember anything about me. "

"Well, I do remember something, but I'm not sure what it all means. All I remember is touching a drawing of a flower. I had flashes of about us sparing, laughing, and that thing you said…."Don't forget me because I won't forget you. Then, I closed my eyes and ended up here.

"So you are remembering...a little. I didn't think that you wanted to remember anything after what happened."

"I didn't know you made tha…wait. What did you do and why can't I remember you?"

"I used our aura to start a memory chain to block your memories and your brother's memories. Then, I drew that picture with Lotus Rose pollen to create a master key to unblock your memories. I asked Sensei to give you the picture once he felt that you could handle the truth about what happened. Since you all were brothers, I thought it would be easier for link to pass along without any notice. I felt that our friendship was ruined and I didn't want you to live with what happened to Raph."

"What DID you do to him?!"

"I didn't do anything. Well, not directly. He nearly died saving my life."

"WHAT?!"

"Just as I said, Leo! He nearly died protecting me! And I don't know why he did.

"Lana, tell me what happened."

"I thought I was careful. I thought no one noticed I left."

"Lana…please. Just tell me."

"I was followed, Leo. A Kota Assassin named Javin followed me from my world to yours. I can't believe he followed me. "

"Who are the Kota?"

"They're a league of mercenaries that Aerisinian government has been trying to capture for a while. They are killers for hire and their specialties are numerous. My father has been trying to capture him for several cycles."

"Cycles?"

"The Earth equivalent to years."

"Right. Well, who hired him?"

"I don't know who hired him, how he found out where I was going, or what I was doing there. But somehow, Raph knew that something was wrong."

"Look, I don't remember much about that day. But, refresh my memory. What happened?"

"Sensei chose Raphael as my spar partner for that day and I was able to beat him. He didn't like being the loser and I wasn't a good winner. While I was taunting him, I felt his presence behind me and I slowly turned around. He was armed with a plasma bow with Kotarian Crystal arrows and he was aiming them right at me. Right then, I knew it was Javin. Just as he fired, Raph ran behind me, pushed me aside, and the arrow stuck him in the chest. I wanted to find and kill him after what he did. But I couldn't leave Raph there to die."

"He look so pale that day. His shell was cracking, his scales were brittle and his eyes were turning grey. It was like, he was freezing to death before my eyes. I felt so powerless and angry at the same time. Mikey tried to pull it out, but his hands started to freeze. I never saw ice like that. How did to get it out of him?"

"I channeled my powers to attract the ice out of Raphael and draw to me. Unfortunately, my powers were not strong enough to attract all of it out. Just enough for him to wake up, but some of it is still there. I did what I could. He saved my life, Leo. And I didn't know why. I thought he hated me. He was always so angry and didn't seem like he wanted me around. Like, I was taking his brothers away."

"I think I know why. He told me how sad you were when you were talking about your own brother. He didn't admit it, but it looks like he felt different about how he treated you. I didn't think I would ever see that coming for him. Wow! I'm starting to remember as we talk. Why is that?"

"The Lotus Rose pollen from the drawing is starting to kick in."

"Wait. He told you about that?! That's interesting. I guess that means he tolerates me."

"Look, Raph gets like that sometimes and we all deal with it. Especially me. But, he's not always like that. Besides, he saved your life and you saved his."

"Your right about that."

"And after all that, you still felt that we wouldn't want you around? So still thought it made sense to take our memories away?"

"I felt like you all were better off without me there. If it wasn't for me, Javin wouldn't have followed me. Plus, I didn't think you would forgive me for what happened.

"Well, since I'm starting to regain some memories, wouldn't that should show that I forgive you, right? "

"Right."

"I still have a ton of questions to ask you, but let's stick to the basics. How you know English so well and where we are?"

"First…Let me give you a full introduction. I am Lilani Eloyi Yolsandi from the Yolsandi tribe of Enlightenment. Second, we are on the Planet Aeris, located in the Hairisar Galaxy in Dimension X. Third, some Aerisinian tribes have the ability to learn things more quickly than others."

"Dimension X!?"

"Yes. We aren't in your home dimension anymore. This dimension is considered uncharted and there are laws in your dimension that would be broken here."

"Like what?"

"Like breathing in space and gravity. Not here, of course. But in space, gravity still applies in some galaxies."

Am I really in Dimension X? So many things I can learn about this place. Maybe I can find out where the mutagen came from and put a stop to the Krang invasion once and for all! There's probably a lot that Lana can tell me.

"Have you heard about the Krangs?"

"Are you kidding me?!"

Oh boy. I hope I didn't ask the wrong question.

"They are the idiot savants of this galaxy! Haha!"

Idiot Savant?! Oh Yea…she met Donnie.

"What do you mean? They are trying to invade MY galaxy as we speak!"

"Trust me. There's nothing to worry about. My people, as well as, countless others have conquered the Krangs. One big blast to their mothership and they turn tale and run. Haha! They can't even grasp the concept of enslavement! They created a stupid mind swap ray and the effects of it only lasted one week! After everyone woke up, their ships were all shot down and the rest were imprisoned in jars! Hahaha!"

"Please, Lana! This is serious! They have tons of technology, mutagen at their disposal and we only have little time to stop them! I really need your help!"

"Mutagen? What's that? What's it look like?"

"It's bright green slime that turns people and animals into mutants. But it also gives them special abilities. It's the same stuff that turn me, Sensei, and my brothers into who we are now. "

"Really?! And Sensei too?!"

"Yea."

"Wow. And this stuff is bright green?! Uh oh…that sounds…too familiar."

"So, you've heard of it?"

"Kind of. The Krangs REALLY aren't that bright. They only way that they can have access to that "mutagen" stuff, is if that had a lot of help. As for this "mutagen", the only one that I know that might know more is my twin sister Clar. She's what you call "a scientist" and she might know a bit more about this. I'll bring her along to your world tomorrow and explain any other questions you have about this subject. And others, if you have them.

"Why can't my brothers come here?"

"Without being linked to an Aerisinian, this atmosphere would be difficult for them to get around and breathe."

"Good point."

"I know. And now, I got to get you home."

"Wait, how can you get to me and how am I supposed to get back?"

"My strongest element is water. Since our aura remains un-severed, my element is shared with you, as well as my abilities. You can find me and I can find you. Now, look over there. Jump in that lake and think of where you want to go. My element will transport you to your desired destination."

"Ok. Sounds simple. All I have to do is jump into that…"

"But wait. Before you do..."

Ok…what is she doing now?! Why is she getting so close to me? Is she going to do what I think she is…Wow! Ok! Slow down! That's... a nice kiss on the cheek. Man, my heart is racing! Ok, Leonardo calm down now.

"Bye for now, Leonardo. Safe travels home."

"And don't forget me this time."

"That won't be a problem."

Especially when someone that looks like that….OK! Need to get a grip. Man, this whole thing is making me confused, yet happy at the same time. We might have a real fighting chance of defeating the Krangs before the invasion! I hope Clar can give us the answers that we need. Ok, lake! Take me home!


End file.
